Hope within Love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Tygra is in love with Cheetara the cleric. Cheetara cares about him. So Tygra goes out of his way to court Cheetara. Maybe they can be together. Side story to Trials and Adulation.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Tygra was the oldest adopted son of king Claudius. He loved the boy dearly. Tygra had a younger brother who he cared about very much. But at times was surprised by his younger brother's work load. "Boy, Lion-o when we were cubs you always had time to go explore or riding," Tygra said.

"I know, I just wished I had more free time like you," Lion-o said. Then he went back to studying.

Tygra had another special someone in his life. A young cleric his age named Cheetara. He remembers when he met her and gave her a day astrid. He was quite fond of her. She meant a lot to him. He would see her on occasion.

Today he decided to court Cheetara. "Hey Cheetara do you want to go hang out?" Tygra asked.

"Sure," she said.

They went out and began to have fun. Tygra showed her around. Cheetara was amazed with what she saw. "So Cheetara would you like to go see garden tomorrow?" Tygra asked.

"I would love too," Cheetara said.

Cheetara went to her room at Cleric hall. She was looking forward too seeing Tygra again. She was humming to herself. "You sound happy," Jaga said.

"Oh I just had the most wonderful walk with Tygra," Cheetara said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Jaga said.

"Yes he's just amazing," Cheetara said.

"You must really like him don't you?" Jaga asked.

"Yes very much," Cheetara said.

"He's a fine prince, quite strong and brave too, just remember your duties." Jaga said.

"I will," Cheetara said. She went to her bed and went to bed for the night looking forward to tomorrow.

The next morning Cheetara finished her duties and now was ready to meet with Tygra. She bumped into Pumyra on her way out. "Hey Pumyra where are you going?" Cheetara asked.

"To see Lion-o," Pumyra answered.

"I see," Cheetara said.

"Where are you going?" Pumyra asked.

"To see Tygra," Cheetara said

"Great," Pumyra said. "Well I hope all goes well with Tygra." she said.

"I hope all goes great with Lion-o," Cheetara said.

They both went to find their better halves.

Cheetara and Tygra were talking up a storm. They were enjoying themselves. It was such a nice day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and things couldn't be better than this. "I saw Pumyra she was going to see Lion-o, she really seems to like him," Cheetara said.

"Yes and Lion-o is in love with her," Tygra said.

"Really?" Cheetara asked.

"Really, I've seen him doodle her name all the time." he said.

"How cute," Cheetara said.

"Yes, he's got it bad for her," Tygra said. "I got the same for you," he said.

"Tygra you are so sweet," Cheetara said.

"As are you," Tygra said kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Tygra was wandering around the market and he saw Cheetara there. "Hey Cheetara," Tygra said.

"Oh hello Tygra," Cheetara said.

"There is going to be a harvest festival that my father has set up, would you like to go with me?" Tygra asked.

"I would love too," she said.

"Great the festival starts next week see you there," he said.

Cheetara kissed his face. "See you then," she said.

Tygra sighed contently and went home. He was very happy and couldn't wait to go to the festival with Cheetara.

Cheetara went back to cleric hall. A male cheetah cleric named Nexo stopped her. "Hey Cheetara," he said.

"Hello, Nexo," she said.

"Have you heard about the big harvest festival?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"So how about you go with me?" he asked.

"Sorry but I'm already going with Tygra," Cheetara said.

"But why not me?" Nexo said.

"Because I love Tygra," Cheetara said.

"Fine there are plenty of other girls to ask, besides you could of had all this," Nexo said gesturing to himself.

Cheetara shook her head and went to her room. Nexo watched leave. _I'm going make Cheetara mine one way or another! _Nexo thought he had an idea. He could do it at the festival. That way Cheetara will become his.

Tygra saw Lion-o. "Hey Lion-o how are things going?' Tygra asked.

"Great Pumyra and I are going to the festival together," Lion-o said.

"That's great," Tygra said. "Cheetara and I are going together to the festival too," he said.

"That's great," Lion-o said. "I'm really looking forward to the festival." he said.

"I am too, because I know then I will know Cheetara is the one for me," Tygra said.

"That's great, I hope it all goes well, and at the festival I will show Pumyra that I am the one for her," Lion-o said.

"Yes we both are going places with our girls," Tygra said.

"Tygra you remember Lina?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I remember her, what a spoiled rotten girl," Tygra said.

"I know, apparently she's trying to take me back," Lion-o said.

"I see," Tygra said.

"Yes and she is being sneaky about it." Lion-o said.

"Well I doubt she'll be able to win you back after with what she did," Tygra said.

A week passed by quickly and now it was festival time. All of Thundera was there. They really excited there was games and food. Tygra found Cheetara and They were having a good time. "Oh man," Cheetara said.

"What's wrong?" Tygra asked.

"I just feel have little headache, I will go to the infirmary tent and lay down for a little while." Cheetara said.

"Okay then," Tygra said.

Cheetara went into the tent to lay down. Nexo followed her. Once she was laying down he came in. "What do you want Nexo?" Cheetara asked.

"To be with you," he said sitting next her. He started to touch her.

"Stop it!" she said.

"Come on now,' he said and start kissing and touching.

Cheetara screamed. Tygra who was going to the tent heard her and saw Nexo trying to take advantage of Cheetara. He pulled him away from her and they started to fight.

"What's going on in here?" Jaga asked. He saw Cheetara crying and Tygra and Nexo fighting.

"Don't touch her, you had no right to try and do that to her," Tygra said.

"Tygra can you tell me what happened?" Jaga asked coming up.

"I'll tell you what happened I was coming to check on Cheetara because she came in here for a little bit of rest to get over a small headache, I heard her scream and saw Nexo here trying to take advantage of her." Tygra said.

Jaga looked Cheetara. "Cheetara is it true?" Jaga asked.

"Yes, Nexo came in and he started to touch me and I told him to stop but he wouldn't and then he tried to, he tried to..." Cheetara said starting to sob. Tygra gave her hug which she accepted.

"He won't do that to you again not while I'm around," Tygra said.

"Nexo this is disgraceful behavior not fitting for a cleric," Jaga said.

"I want her to be with me, I thought if I did this she would be with me," Nexo said.

"Look at her! Do you think any woman wants to be with a man who tried to take forcefully?" Jaga said.

"Is everything alright in here Jaga?" Claudius asked.

"I will tell what happen Nexo one of my male clerics tried to forcefully take Cheetara one of my female clerics if it wasn't for Tygra, he might of gotten away with it," Jaga said.

"Guards," Claudius said.

"Yes sire," they said.

"Take Nexo away, he will be tried for this crime," Claudius said.

"Yes sire," they said.

Cheetara was so relieved. "Are you going to be okay?" Tygra asked.

"Yes," Cheetara said.

"Would you like to continued with rest of the festival I'll protect you I promise," Tygra said.

"Okay," Cheetara said getting up.

Lion-o and Pumyra came up to them. "I heard about what happened are you alright Cheetara?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'm fine if it wasn't for Tygra I would've been in big trouble." Cheetara said.

The two of them witness the breaking of Pumyra's curse. "Maybe this means something for us," Tygra said.

"Maybe it means we are meant to be together like them," Cheetara said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Tygra and Cheetara were enjoying there new relationship. They were so in love. Today Tygra and Cheetara were in his room. They were in the middle of a deep make out session. They were purring deeply and running their hands through each other's hair. Then they laid down together and soon dozed off.

Cheetara woke up as did Tygra. "Oh morning," Tygra said.

"Morning," Cheetara said. "Oh my I better get going I'm going to be late," she said. She got dressed and rushed off. She made it to cleric hall.

"Cheetara where have you been?" Jaga asked when he saw her in his office.

"Tygra and I were together and we got a little serious," Cheetara said.

"I see, I'm glad you two are in a good relationship just remember be careful when you are having sexual activity." Jaga said.

"Yes Jaga," Cheetara said.

"Father?" a voice came and cleric opened the door. It was Jagor, Jaga and Kali's son. Jagor was a good friend to all the clerics. He was one of Cheetara's best friends in their training days.

"What is it son?" Jaga asked.

"Father I have a question I saw this girl today she is the new jaguar cleric, and well I want to talk to her but for some reason I can't, why can't I?" Jagor asked.

"You choked?" Cheetara asked him.

"Yes," Jagor said.

"It feels like you got punched in the stomach?" Jaga asked.

"Yes," Jagor said.

"Well then it's nothing worry about, you just fell in love, so just work up the nerve to talk to her and don't be shy," Jaga said.

"Thanks," Jagor said leaving.

"Now Cheetara time for you to continued with your training," Jaga said.

"Yes Jaga," Cheetara said. Then she went to go train.

Cheetara continued with her training.

Everyday she went to see Tygra and spent time with him. She made sure not to be late. She enjoyed being with Tygra.

Jaga saw how much they cared about each other as did Claudius so they discussed for a bit and decided to the two of them will have the same room. "This is to see if they really can be together, if they do I will arrange the wedding," Claudius said.

"That sounds nice," Jaga said. "Then it's settled." he said.

Cheetara got settled in Tygra's room.

A few weeks later. Things had changed and now Tygra and Cheetara were engaged. Today Cheetara was reading a book when she felt sick. She dropped the book and ran to the bathroom. "I think I should see Kali," Cheetara said.

"Hey Cheetara you not feeling well either?" Liosia asked.

"No, you too?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes I feel queasy," Liosia said.

"Hello Cheetara and Liosia come in you two," Kali said.

"I'm not feeling too well," Cheetara said.

"Neither am I," Liosia said.

"Tell me everything you two and try to be specific." Kali said.

Liosia and Cheetara explained what was going on. "Well you two, after listening to everything and examining you both, I say you both are pregnant." Kali said.

Cheetara and Liosia were shock and happy at the same time. "This quite a shock," Cheetara said.

"You said it not me," Liosia said.

"Don't worry I know both of you will be wonderful mothers and your fiancees will be great fathers," Kali said.

"Thanks Kali," Cheetara said.

"Yes thank you," Liosia said.

"I better go tell Tygra the good news," Cheetara said.

"I better go tell Lion-o too," Liosia said. "You know what this means after the wedding we will be the aunts of each other's children," she said.

"Yes will let's hope all goes well," Cheetara said.

The two of them left to go tell their fiancees.

Cheetara found Tygra. "Tygra I have something to tell you," Cheetara said.

"What is it?" Tygra asked.

"I'm pregnant," Cheetara said.

"This wonderful," Tygra said kissing her. "We got to tell father, Lion-o and Liosia," he said.

"Liosia already knows," Cheetara said.

"Oh why?" Tygra asked.

"You'll see," Cheetara said.

"Okay," Tygra said.

They found their family in the throne room.

"So what do you boys have to tell me?" Claudius said.

"Father and Lion-o, Cheetara is pregnant with my baby," Tygra said.

"That's wonderful!" Lion-o said.

"I'm going to be a Grandfather!" Claudius said.

"Well guess what Liosia is pregnant too," Lion-o said.

"Well this some day I'm going to have two wonderful grandchildren," Claudius said.

To be continued.


End file.
